This invention relates to a system for controlling extruder apparatus and particularly the operation thereof to achieve results in the desired operating fashion.
Typically, extruder apparatus has several operating modes such as run and halt. The ram velocity and the temperatures of the extrusion material at different zones along the extrusion chamber must always be considered whether changing operating modes or continuing in one operating mode. For example, if it is as desired to operate in the run mode after a long shut-down period, the extrusion material will be hard and unless heated to an appropriate forming temperature such that the extrusion material will be capable of being maneuvered by the extrusion ram, any attempted movement of the ram will result in serious damage to the apparatus. Hence, the operator must have considerable skill. Obviously, with this approach, if multiple apparatus are to be operated, each would require a separate operator. Also, the quality of the end product is very much influenced by the skill of the operator.
With the foregoing in mind, a new and different extruder apparatus control system is contemplated whereby the apparatus is operated automatically in each of several modes.
Also contemplated is an extruder apparatus control system that automatically changes the operating procedures for different mode changes.
Further contemplated is an automatically operating extruder apparatus control system that has a unique provision for monitoring malfunctions in the system.
Another objective is to provide an extruder apparatus control system that senses the condition of the output extrusion material and makes any required system changes.
A more specific object is to provide an extruder apparatus control system that senses the temperature of the output extrusion material and, if different than desired, alters the temperature profile of the material along the chamber.
Also an objection is to monitor the pressure of the output extrusion material and alter ram velocities accordingly.